


Kyle's Turn

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Glimmer, Bow, and Adora aren't in the best situation. Turns out that a small friendship made can mean a lot to some.





	Kyle's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just an appreciation thing for Kyle because I thought the thing between him and Bow was really sweet. Kyle finally felt heard and that means a lot to people, enough to see things differently.

Bow grimaced at the pain in his left shoulder which he was pretty sure was dislocated if he took into account the fact that it was clearly out of place and hurt like hell. But he couldn’t stop fighting now. The Horde soldiers and their tanks completely surrounded him and Glimmer who was leaning against Bow and barely had enough energy to stand. 

Glimmer blinked almost drunkenly and mumbled, “Bow, Bow what do we,” she paused to pant and swallow, “do?” Her weight seemed to suddenly become heavier on Bow. The Horde soldiers around them didn’t advance, didn’t make a sound. In the quietness you could hear the scraping of metal on rock as well as the sound of something heavy being dragged across the ground. It grew louder until the Horde soldiers to their right parted to make way for Catra and Scorpia, both looking smug. 

Bow gasped when he saw Scorpia dragging an unconscious Adora and Catra carrying She-ra’s sword, tail swishing as if to rub in their victory even more. 

Catra grinned, “You really are nothing without She-ra are you?” She chuckled in her high-pitched laugh as she leaned down and grabbed Adora’s face roughly in her hands.

“And she isn’t that much to begin with is she?” she said as she threw Adora to the ground forcefully. Twirling the sword in her hands nonchalantly she eyed Bow and Glimmer, knowing full well she had every advantage possible. Except for one that absolutely no one could have seen coming.

Catra held the sword vertically against the ground and leaned on it casually.

“Grab them.”

Bow tensed as four Horde soldiers stalked forward with confidence, knowing that Bow and Glimmer weren’t much of a fight. Glimmer groaned as she struggled to support her own weight and Bow tried to maybe use an arrow with his good arm as some sort of defense. 

Catra’s ears suddenly began to twitch this way and that. She twisted around immediately and Scorpia, sensing her partner’s sudden change in demeanor, looked over curiously. Then everyone else heard it: a skiff. Now everyone was turned towards the sound, not noticing the whinny or the fluttering of wings over the roar of the skiff coming ever closer until Swift Wind and Angella descended into the circle of Horde soldiers in a flash of wings and color.

Everyone spun to gape at the the queen and unicorn that just crashed the party. They were only shook out of their daze once they realized that Angella was helping Bow and Glimmer onto Swift Wind to escape. They immediately surged forward and began firing at the escape party. One shot in particular almost clipped one of Angella’s wings. 

Then the explosions began. They had forgotten about the skiff.  
It barrelled through the Horde army like a hot knife through butter, just less smooth and more destructive. 

Bow, having finally managed to drag himself onto Swift Wind, shouted, “Adora! Get Adora!” Angella nodded, giving a final glance towards Glimmer before using her wings to thrust herself up and dive towards Adora and the sword. The skiff served as a distraction until Catra spotted her. Gripping the sword more tightly, she growled but was cut off my Scorpia tackling her out of the way of the skiff. It just missed Adora who was still lying unconscious on the ground where Scorpia was just standing. 

Out of the skiff jumped a mess of dirty blond hair. Kyle attempted to drag Adora onto the skiff with his stick-like arms before Angella landed next to him, gathering magic in her palms.

“I’m- I’m here to help,” Kyle screeched while reflexively covering his face with his hands. Angella studied his face before sighing and scooping Adora in her arms and setting her gently on the skiff. 

“”Head towards the whispering woods. I will guide you if you watch above,” Angella directed as she turned. She was immediately tackled by Catra who hissed and spit in a rage.

“You will not take what is mine! Adora was mine and you took her! Poisoned her mind! She was mine and she was turned by some god awful princess!” she spat in a delirious state. Angella struggled as Catra fought to claw her and landing a scrape across her arm and cheek. Catra’s blue and yellow eyes were filled with manic anger until they widened and she fell off of Angella very ungracefully. Kyle stood over them holding an electrocution stick in his hand looking surprised by himself. He shook himself out of his daze and helped Angella up before spotting the sword a few yards away and bringing it to Angella.

“I just wanted you to know that I would join the rebellion if I could,” he stated earnestly. Angella nodded. “Tell Bow that I’m happy to be friends with him,” he whispered. “Take Adora and the sword, I’ll occupy them,” Kyle said with one last small smile. Once Adora was off the skiff, he drove it straight into the Horde army with determination written clearly on his face. 

“For the honor of Grayskull,” Angella whispered before flying away with Adora and the sword with Swift at her heels.


End file.
